List of Washington Capitals players
This is a complete list of ice hockey players who have played for the Washington Capitals in the National Hockey League (NHL). It includes players that have played at least one game, either in the NHL regular season or in the NHL playoffs. As of January 31, 2008, 37 goaltenders and 394 skaters (forwards and defensemen) have appeared in at least one regular-season and/or playoff game with the Washington Capitals since the team joined the league in the 1974–75 NHL season. The 431 all-time members of the Capitals are listed below, with statistics complete through the end of the 2006–07 season. Four former Washington Capitals players are enshrined in the Hockey Hall of Fame: Mike Gartner, Rod Langway, Larry Murphy, and Scott Stevens. Jim Carey and Olaf Kolzig won the Vezina Trophy as the NHL's top goaltender while playing for Washington. Kolzig also won the King Clancy Memorial Trophy. Alexander Ovechkin won the Calder Memorial Trophy as NHL rookie of the year while playing for the Capitals. Doug Jarvis won the Frank J. Selke Trophy as the league's best defensive forward. Rod Langway won the James Norris Memorial Trophy, which is awarded to the league's top overall defenceman. The "Seasons" column lists the first year of the season of the player's first game and the last year of the season of the player's last game. For example, a player who played one game in the 2000–01 season would be listed as playing with the team from 2000–01, regardless of what calendar year the game occurred within. Key * - Save percentage did not become an official NHL statistic until the 1982–83 season. Therefore, goaltenders who played before 1982 do not have official save percentages. Goaltenders thumb|right|[[Rastislav Staňa was drafted by Washington in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft and played for the Capitals from 2003 to 2004.]] Skaters thumb|right|[[Andrew Brunette was drafted by Washington in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft and played for the Capitals from 1995 to 1998.]] thumb|right|[[Ivan Čiernik|Ivan Ciernik played for the Capitals from 2001 to 2004.]] thumb|right|[[Ben Clymer has been playing for the Capitals since 2005.]] thumb|right|[[Jeff Friesen played for the Capitals from 2005 to 2006.]] thumb|right|[[Sergei Gonchar was drafted by Washington in the 1992 NHL Entry Draft and played for the Capitals from 1994 to 2004.]] thumb|right|[[Jaromír Jágr|Jaromir Jagr played for the Capitals from 2001 to 2004.]] thumb|right|[[Ken Klee was drafted by Washington in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft and played for the Capitals from 1994 to 2003.]] thumb|right|[[Robert Lang (ice hockey)|Robert Lang played for the Capitals from 2002 to 2004.]] thumb|right|[[Trevor Linden played for the Capitals from 2000 to 2002.]] thumb|right|[[Ivan Majeský|Ivan Majesky played for the Capitals from 2005 to 2006.]] thumb|right|[[Chris Simon played for the Capitals from 1996 to 2003.]] thumb|right|[[Brian Sutherby played for the Capitals from 2001 to 2007.]] thumb|right|[[Roman Tvrdoň|Roman Tvrdon was drafted by Washington in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft and played for the Capitals from 2003 to 2004.]] thumb|right|[[Brendan Witt was drafted by Washington in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft and played for the Capitals from 1996 to 2004.]] Notes External links * * Washington Capitals players Category:Washington Capitals